User blog:TenkouKuugen/Small Savings For Improving Type 0 Fighter Model 21/52
Hiya! I'd like to share a little tip when it comes to improving your Zero Fighter Model 21/52 (skilled). Dunno if someone's already written about it, if that's case it never hurts to recap :) Long story short (TL;DR) Max out a vanilla Zero Fighter Type 21 throughout the month, then upgrade it to 21/52 (skilled) of your choice by end of the month via F22 & F25 respectively (both are Monthly Quests). The improvement value of aircrafts are carried over during conversion quests and potential savings can be achieved. Pre-requisite: *A19, Bm6 and for F22 (Mod.21 skilled) *Bm5, Bm6, F24 for F25 (Mod.52 skilled) Skilled Crew Member (Inventory).png|Make use of Skilled Crew Member|link=File:Skilled Crew Member (Inventory).png Load Plane on Houshou.png|Load the maxed out Model 21 on Houshou|link=File:Load Plane on Houshou.png F22 (Monthly Zero Type 21 Skilled) 05.png|Activate F22 and once the conditions are met...|link=File:F22 (Monthly Zero Type 21 Skilled) 05.png Upgraded Plane.png|Get a maxed out plane with upgrades :D|link=File:Upgraded Plane.png Why do it at all? Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled) and Type 0 Fighter Model 52 (Skilled) have moderately high Fighter Power (+8 and +9 respectively). Although they are out gunned by higher tier fighters such as Shiden Kai 2 and Reppuu in the base form, the 21/52 skilled version boasts excellent flight range (7 & 6 respectively) and are therefore suitable for the LBAS. Once improved to 10-Stars (★max), they are more than a match for the aforementioned fighters and will make great companion in your many adventures! While one can send out Reppu with a flying boat or Catalina, the 21/52 skilled can give you more options when planning for events. OK, so why not just improve the skilled version? You can! Especially if you're a veteran with surplus of equipments and screws for modernisation. TTKs farming Egusa/Tomonaga from Souryuu/Hiryuu dupes are encouraged to improve Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled) directly. However if your inventory is less abundant (or just too new) you might be interested in whatever savings this method can bring. What are the savings? Consider improving from 0 to max without using the slider, for a Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled) you'll need: *6 x 2 + 4 x 3 = 24 Type 0 Fighter Model 21 *6 x 2 + 4 x 3 = 24 Development Materials *10 x 2 = 20 Screws And it costs extra 2 DevMat & 3 Screws if you choose to use sliders anytime beyond +6. Improving a Type 0 Fighter Model 52 (Skilled) from 0 to max without using the slider requires: *6 x 2 + 4 x 3 = 24 Type 0 Fighter Model 52 *6 x 4 + 4 x 5 = 44 Development Materials *6 x 3 + 4 x 4 = 28 Screws *Additional 1 DevMat & 2 Screws for sliders after +6. Now for a vanilla Type 0 Fighter Model 21 the costs without slider are: *6 x 1 + 4 x 2 = 14 Type 0 Fighter Model 21 *6 x 2 + 4 x 3 = 24 Development Materials *10 x 2 = 20 Screws *Additional 1 DevMat & 2 Screws for sliders after +6. These calculations can be summarised in tables below: How many should I keep? Judging from how the LBAS mechanics were tightening up with each event (harse flight range requirements, 2 base sortie & 1 base defend for final map), keeping 3-4 max-mod Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled) should give enough options for LBAS planning (eg 4x 21 Skilled for 7-range node, or Taitei + 3x 21 Skilled for 10-range support). Having more will obviously give you better flexibility, but there's no need to rush. You may convert the excess to Type 0 Fighter Model 52 (Skilled) through F25 if you lack high-end fighters. For those who has a few 11+AA fighters already, it's probably better to leave the excess 21 Skilled as is (for better flexibility). Where to get necessary parts Most of the required parts for upgrade can be obtained from daily development and/or from drops. It is more efficient for newer TTK to build it as part of daily development routine. Expensive recipes like 20-60-10-110 give high end planes as well as other "not so useful" derivatives that are scrapped otherwise. Doing this 4 times a day over a period of time will help you strengthen your air capability as well as providing fodders for upgrades, without burdening your resources too much. For veterans it'll be cheaper to spam cheap recipes such as 10-10-20-20 for Type 0 Fighter Model 21, or 10-20-10-30 if you also need other fodders such as Type 0 Fighter Model 32 & Type 0 Fighter Model 52. There're plenty of existing recipe around Kancolle DB so I won't go in further. It is worth noting though: Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled) is also obtainable from Souryuu/Hiryuu Kai Ni. Veteran TTK farming for Tomonaga/Egusa variants can also consider upgrading then converting 21 Skilled into 52 Skilled if they want more 11AA fighters (+1 base Evasion/LOS compared to Zero Fighter Model 52C (601 Air Group)). What if I don't have Skilled Crew Members? can be obtained from A59, A62, A77, B69, B94, F35 & more. Note that although F35 is a quarterly quest, it requires a maxed-improved Type 96 Fighter plus 2 medals so this isn't really designed for newer TTKs (since BPs are required more urgently). For quests which offer a choice between and other hard-to-obtain equipments (eg B102, B103, B105 & B106), you may wanna pick the equipments instead. Luckily, can also be obtained at Events as map rewards (eg. E3M/E3H of Summer 2016). E4 of Fall 2016 even offers as map reward for all difficulties, possibly to reflect changes in LBAS mechanics. Be sure to grab the opportunity when you see one! Even if you decide not to spend at all, good savings can still be achieved if you start with a 0-star 21 skilled (those lacks/wanna save their : Although they consume the same number of planes in this base-line scenario, it's worth pointing out that Model 21 comes as stock equipment on fleet carriers in addition to crafting; Model 52 on the other hand has to be crafted or obtained from a Kai'ed carrier. So if you have a few 21 skilled sitting around, don't rush to convert them to 52 skilled before maxing out. Alternative When compared to Type 0 Fighter Model 52 (Skilled), the Zero Fighter Model 52C (601 Air Group) also features 6 Combat Range, albeit having 1 less Evasion/LOS point; this is hardly a demerit for the purpose of LBAS and they make an interesting alternative/supplement to the Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled)/Type 0 Fighter Model 52 (Skilled). Improvable just like 21/52S, a maxed 52C-601 has higher FP than a Reppuu and is suitable for both LBAS air support & defense. Those who has kai'ed Unryuu class may already have a few of these collecting dust in their inventory kek... As outlined in the table below, the cost to max-improve 52C-601 is more expensive compared to 21/21S. There is however no dependency on Quests, so you can start improving right away if you have one of these. People who's short on can consider using 1-2 52C-601 to prepare for the next event. The Bottom Line These savings may seem insignificant to some, but adds up over time. Take things slow and steady and it'll pay in the long run :) Category:Blog posts